


Without You, I Am Nothing.

by YourParanoidKilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BL/ind - Freeform, M/M, Upsetting for me but then again I'm emotional, danger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourParanoidKilljoy/pseuds/YourParanoidKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun Ghoul and Party Poison are just on the regular raids for food, when the unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You, I Am Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hypocrite: I don't particularly like reading killjoy fanfics, but this is kind of a product of something awful I saw today that shook me up a lot. It's very fast moving, as always but I hope you guys like it :)

"Quit fooling around Poison, we need to get back ASAP otherwise Kobra will lose his shit. You know how protective of you he is," Fun Ghoul spoke as he loaded his bags with heaps of canned tins. 

"Doubt it," Party Poison scoffed. "He's most likely having some 'quality time' with Jet Star,"

"You reckon they're actually an item?" 

"I know my brother, and him and Jet Star have definitely got something going on,"

Fun Ghoul smirked. "A bit like we have?" He purred as he he walked up to Poison and gave him a tender kiss. 

It was no secret to anyone that Fun Ghoul and Party Poison were together, if anything they were the biggest couple amongst the killjoys. 

"Not quite," Party Poison pulled Fun Ghoul further into him to deepen the kiss. 

"As much as I would like to," Ghoul sighed and pulled away. "We have to get back,"

He fixed his hair and continued to raid the abandoned house's food cupboards. 

"Hmf... You're no fun," Poison mocked, knowing he'd spark the right reaction out of Ghoul. 

Fun Ghoul turned around and stuck his tongue out at his lover.

"Oh... No fun... Well we can't have that now can we?" Ghoul played along and flung his arms around Party Poison. Poison, expecting the reaction but not at such force, slipped on the sterile floor and fell down- bringing Fun Ghoul down with him. 

Ghoul couldn't contain his laughter, considering that his fall had been broken by Poison, who was now underneath him being overly dramatic and pretending to be dead. Fun Ghoul flicked his ear but then kissed him once again on his lips. 

"Ah Poison, you do make me laugh," he managed to say whilst wiping a tear away from his eye. 

"You break me, y'know that Ghoul?" 

They kissed and cuddled for a while but were interrupted by the collision of tyres on sand.

Poison and Ghoul instantly sat up, knowing that the Draculoids had inevitably found them and were preparing for attack. 

This is the part that they both loved and hated. This is what they lived for: killing off scumbags like the Draculoids, who had ruined their lives-killed their friends. There was always the possibility that any one of them may die, or worse- kidnapped and brainwashed, but they had to take that risk on a daily basis. 

"You go left, I go right," Poison whispered to Ghoul. 

There was around five Draculoids surrounding the house, which made life easier for the two killjoys, five Draculoids was no problem. 

Fun Ghoul was the first to start shooting, hitting a Draculoid on his first shot. 

"Nice," Poison praised. "Getting good". Poison then shot at two Draculoids, hitting them both and spun his ray gun in the air and caught it. "But not as good as me," he winked at Fun Ghoul. 

"Show off," Fun Ghoul whispered but couldn't help but giggle at how competitive his partner was. 

One minute Fun Ghoul was on his feet, firing away and the next he was on the floor, a familiar stinging sensation coursing through his body. 

Poison instantly saw Fun Ghoul had been shot at and fell to the floor, taking Fun Ghoul's head in his lap and soothing his hair. 

"Hey, you alright?" Poison soothed, unaware on where the bullet had pierced his body.

"P-p-p-oi-s-son..." Fun Ghoul stuttered. 

"Shit," Poison cursed. "Where'd it hit?" He asked, not daring to see it himself. 

Fun Ghoul didn't show any signs of telling Party Poison, so with shaking hands Poison unzipped Ghoul's jacket to reveal it had in fact hit an artery. 

Upon seeing the blood, Ghoul started to panic. 

"F-Fuck! It-t f-fuckin' hurts!" He cried in pain. Poison could do nothing but apply pressure to the wound. 

"Shh shhh baby it's gonna be okay," He hushed his lover, telling him it was going to be okay- they both knew it wasn't. 

"L-love y-you," Ghoul whispered, his blood staining the tiled flooring. 

"Don't. You're gonna be okay, it's like a mosquito bite, you've had worse," Poison pleaded but he sounded as though he was pleading with himself rather than Fun Ghoul. "Let's get back, I think those fuckers are dead," 

Party Poison hoisted Ghoul's unresponsive body up and started dragging him towards their car. Ghoul was leaving a trail of blood on the floor which alarmed Poison even further. Ghoul was losing blood and he was losing it fast, if he made it alive it would be a miracle and they both knew miracles didn't exist. 

When they got to the car, Poison saw that their car tyres had been slashed which by the Draculoids. There was no getting back to the others. It was the end. 

"It-t's o-okay Poison, I'll be okay, y-you go-o," 

"Fuck that shit, you're not dying today you little shit!" 

"I-I'm not l-little you fucker-r," Ghoul laughed but was cut short by a sharp pain in his chest. 

"Even when you've been shot you still persist that you ain't no midget," Poison laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

They both knew it was the end for Ghoul.

"Got that right," he whispered. 

"Ghoul please don't go, don't leave me," Party Poison held his soul mate close.

"It's alright," Ghoul croaked. "They can't get me now-w," 

Poison's tears were now falling onto Ghoul's face, causing him to make the comment "Ew-w g-gross..." 

"I can't do this Ghoul, you can't go," 

"G-got t-to. Poison, don't d-do anything s-stupid. G-get back to Jet Star and Kobra, kill f-fuckin' Korse. F-for m-me?" Ghoul pleaded, knowing that Poison being the stubborn fucker he is, would not listen. 

"I love you Ghoul," he said instead. 

Ghoul nodded his head, knowing that Poison loved him so much, and that he loved Poison just as much. Their love was undying and they knew it. 

"I-I love you too," Ghoul spoke before Poison was kissing him with such hunger and passion, knowing that it would be their last kiss. Ghoul kissed him back with as much power he could muster, but halfway through the kiss all movement from Fun Ghoul stopped and Poison knew that Fun Ghoul was gone. 

"I'm not ready," Party Poison whispered, clinging to Fun Ghoul's lifeless body. He knew that Ghoul wasn't coming back and that the only way to be reunited with his lover was to kill himself too. 

Fun Ghoul's last wishes were for him to kill Korse, but he had no intentions whatsoever on carrying out those wishes. He couldn't live without Ghoul. 

So before preparing his gun, Poison wrote two words that if read, would only mean anything to two people.

He then kissed his lovers forehead for one final time, linked their hands and pointed the gun at his head. A thousand thoughts flashed through Poison's head, consisting of his brother and his partner. Kobra Kid would understand, and although he would grieve for a while, he'd move on. He had Jet Star.

When he pulled the trigger, his death wasn't prolonged or anything. It was quick and it was easy. 

 

Three hours later, a car pulled up outside the house and out stepped two men: Kobra Kid and Jet Star. They'd started to get concerned when Poison and Ghoul hadn't come back on the time they were expected. Of course they'd thought that the two lovers were spending 'quality time' together, but that turned out to not be the case. 

They saw the blood stains on the sand and they knew what they were about to find. 

Kobra broke down when he saw the body of his older brother lying on the floor next to Fun Ghoul. He couldn't believe his brother was dead. Jet Star, also in shock noticed there was a note not far from their bodies and picked it up. 

Kill him.  
-Poison 

Jet Star and Kobra Kid exchanged knowing looks and without saying a word, got back inside their car and drove off; their destination being the BL/ind headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually made me very emotional, I hate killing off characters and I've never done it before!! 
> 
> Anyway, comments are appreciated, I read every single one of them!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :):)


End file.
